


Alone with one another [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Alone with one another [fanart]

A couple that I really like : Obi- Wan and Padme .  
They seems so alone and hopeless. I think they form a beautiful tragic couple.  
These fanarts date from last year (2014) when I started using blue and green crayons.  
I was inspired by kissing scenes in films of Natalie Portman and Ewan McGregor to make them more like realistic portraits .

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053424628516.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053424768918.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15062805342533639.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053425671899.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053425841778.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053426341791.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053426437890.jpg.html)


End file.
